


Breathe in. Breathe out.

by subscribe_to_techno



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Hanahaki Disease, Kaito and Miu are only there for a second, M/M, Mostly Kokichi centric, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subscribe_to_techno/pseuds/subscribe_to_techno
Summary: It was stupid. He had to get over himself. It was his fault anyway. If he had just taken the risk and asked Rantaro out before Shuichi did, or if he told his best friend about his crush, then he wouldn't even be in this scenario.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi (unrequited), Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Breathe in. Breathe out.

It was stupid. He had to get over himself. It was his fault anyway. If he had just taken the risk and asked Rantaro out before Shuichi did, or if he told his best friend about his crush, then he wouldn't be in this scenario. Breathe in and breathe out. Everything would be okay. It wasn’t as if he wanted his best friend in the same position he was in.

“Kokichi, you alright?” The ultimate pianist was looking at him curiously.

“Well, yesterday someone stabbed me but I’m healing up okay,” Kokichi shrugged nonchalantly.

“Yeah, right. While I doubt that happened, if it did I can’t say I blame them,” Kaito said.

“Waaaah! Why are you so mean?” 

“Why don’t you quit it with the fucking fake crying, you lying brat!” 

“Shumai! Taro! Kaito and Miu are being mean to me!”

“Okay, let’s just have you two sit over on this side of the room, and Kokichi, you can sit next to me and Shuichi, alright?”

“Thank you Taro! I knew my beloved would stand up for me!” 

“Whatever you say Kokichi,” Rantaro laughed. Kokichi felt a pang in his chest. Kaede was still staring at him from across the room. He made sure his fake smile was still as bright as normal. He crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it at Miu’s head, hoping that her reaction would serve as an okay distraction from his feelings.

It didn’t.

He stifled a cough. 

“You should probably go to the doctors about that cough if it keeps getting worse,” Shuichi said, concerned for his friend.

  
“Don’t worry about it Shumai, I’m fine! I’m just gonna go to the bathroom, k?”

“Alright, just, be careful, Kokichi,”

“Aww, Shumai is worried about me? How sweet!”

‘Kokichi, don’t flirt with my boyfriend,”

“I wasn’t flirting, besides, I have someone else I’m keeping my eye on,”

“Is that so?” Rantaro looked amused. For once, it seemed the supreme leader was telling the truth.

“Nah, that was just a lie!”

“Whatever you say, Kokichi,”

He skipped out to the hallway, keeping his fake smile plastered onto his face. He quickly snuck into the bathroom, and let out the cough that had been growing in his throat. He watched as a singular petal landed in the sink. 

He sighed, and pulled out his headphones. He looked around the room to make sure no one was here, then ducked into the supply closet. He had discovered a secret room a couple of days ago, and now, whenever he was overwhelmed he would hide in there until he was feeling better. 

He put his playlist on shuffle. Heather, by Conan Gray. Since he was one of the people in his class who could understand multiple languages fluently, he liked listening to songs from other countries. He pretended it wasn’t because the songs helped him feel close to Rantaro. He laughed at the irony of the song choice, however. It was a sick irony, but if he didn’t laugh he’d end up crying, so, he decided to laugh.

He coughed again. The petals taunted him. Such a beautiful sight, reminding him that, at some point over the next couple of months he’d either have to die, or lose his feelings, and any chance of love, forever. He’d rather die.

He didn’t blame Rantaro or Shuichi. It wasn’t their fault at all. It was his own, for allowing weakness into his heart. He had already decided Shuichi could take over leading DICE for him. Shuichi was already a part of DICE and the others took to him very well. 

He grabbed the water bottle that he kept in the room just in case, and took a sip. He picked up the petals and tossed them into the box in the corner. The petals were piling up fast. Maybe he’d leave that to Rantaro, as a reminder of him. He immediately dismissed the thought. That was too cruel to do to someone he loved so much. 

He tried to get his brain to shut up. He wasn’t going to die. He was going to get over himself, get over his stupid feelings, and he’d be okay. 

  
He just hoped, if he did die, Shuichi wouldn’t be too upset about it. And that Shuichi and Rantaro didn’t break up over him.

Shit. He was feeling guilty again. He coughed again. Any negative emotions would set off another coughing fit, and it sucked. He wiped the blood off from around his chin. He breathed out. 

If he was gone for any longer, people would start to get worried. He walked back into the bathroom, and looked in the mirror for a second. He fixed up his hair, and wiped the tears from his eyes. 

He put the fake smile back onto his face, and walked outside. Skipping back to the classroom, he thought to himself, he really needed to move on from Rantaro. These thoughts he could maybe get the boy weren’t doing him any good. It was a stupid thought, after all.


End file.
